Evil love chaos
by Hitokiri Chiburi
Summary: Bet’s on! So let’s get started *evil grin*
1. The bet

Title: Evil love chaos  
  
Author: Chi-chan  
  
Series: Beyblade  
  
Warnings: Lemon / Lime / Yaoi  
  
Pairings: Ray+Kai; Ray+Everybody; Kai+Everybody  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! It's terrible!!! Oh well. nothing I can do.  
  
Remarks: Bet's on! So let's get started *evil grin*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Ok here's my next fanfic *fg* I had the idea while sitting in a very boring class.  
  
Ray: This time you WILL NOT make me suffer!!! It's someone elses turn now!!!  
  
Chi: Well lets say it like this. sometimes you, and Kai also, suffer and sometimes you don't. *evil grin*  
  
Kai: WHAT?! I thought we were your favorites!!! How come we suffer!?  
  
Chi: Well you'll see. Hehe. Ok Ray?!  
  
Ray: What!?  
  
Chi: Please tell everyone.  
  
Ray: Ok. I'm gay and happy with it.  
  
Chi: *whisper* No I meant you should tell them I own nothing *smile*  
  
Ray: Ops. well she owns nothing. poor kid.  
  
Chi: Thanks! Kai?!  
  
Kai: Here goes the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
'The bet'  
"Do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Doooo!!!!"  
  
"No you don't!!"  
  
"Yes I do!!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Well if you're sooo sure of yourself. how about a little bet." Ray grinned at Kai.  
  
"What do we bet about?!"  
  
"Hmmm. no idea. you decide!!"  
  
"How bout if I win you belong to me for a week. You win. I belong to you."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll be winning anyway." He grinned at Kai again, his fangs showing this time.  
  
"You are so naïve Babycat,. so naive." Kai grinned back.  
  
"So how do we find out which one of us looks better anyway!?"  
  
"Well. we'll take a week.."  
  
"And what do we do in this week?!"  
  
"We fuck the others."  
  
"Oh I get it!! Who ever fucks more of the guys in one week wins."  
  
"Bright kitty."  
  
"Well ok. one week from now. the one with more sex wins!"  
  
"May the most hansom,. with other words.. ME!... win!"  
  
"Hehe we'll see about that Kai!" Ray raised his hand and hit it into Kais hand, which he had also held up.  
  
"Bet's on, Kai!"  
  
"Oh yea! Wait. one more thing, Ray!..."  
  
"Hm?!"  
  
"Doubles, meaning fucking the same guy twice, as well as girls don't count!"  
  
"Alright! Let's get started!!!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
Chi: Ok. That was the first chapter!!!  
  
Ray: Hm I'm not so sure what to think of it yet. the last one didn't turn out for me so good..  
  
Kai: Wait,. does that mean Ray is going to have sex with someone other than me!?  
  
Chi: Yes..  
  
Kai: Nope sorry. story cancelled!!!  
  
Chi: You get to, too.  
  
Kai: Oh hey. I don't mind sharing Ray!  
  
Ray: Thanks.. Very friendly Kai.  
  
Chi: Well I gotta stop now. so please, please, PLEASE!!! R&R!!! And tell me who should win the bet!!! Kai or Ray!? If there are any questions. just write them and I'll try to answer them as good as I can *smile* 


	2. Ray Day one

Chi: Thanks for the Reviews!  
  
@ Lone Pheonix: I'll try my best to make the Chappies longer!!!  
  
@ D: Only boys count. so they don't even do the girls *smile*  
  
Kai: You finished?!  
  
Chi: Yes.  
  
Ray: Well ok she owns nothing.  
  
Chi: Öhm.  
  
Kai: Here goes the story!  
  
Chi: THIS IS MYYYYY STORY!!!! *cry* Don't I at least get to say when it starts!? *snief*  
  
Kai+Ray: NO!!!!  
  
Chi: Well ok.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh yea!!! One more important thing!!! All the Beyblade teams (Bladebrakers, White Tigers, Majestics, All Starz and Demolition Boys) are staying in the same hotel. This is after the World championships.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ray - Day one'  
  
Ray had gotten up early next morning. If he wanted to win the bet he made with Kai he would have to get a move on. He dressed and went to eat breakfast. On the way down he saw Lee, and went up to him.  
  
"Hey Lee!! How're you doing!?"  
  
"Good, how bout you?!"  
  
"Good. except for the fact, that I'm kind of bored. I have no idea what to do today."  
  
"Well we're going for a walk through the woods. wanna come?!"  
  
"Gee thanks, Lee! Love to!!"  
  
"Well we're leaving now."  
  
"Ok I'm ready to go!"  
  
Ray smiled at Lee. Lee smiled back.  
  
They met up with the others and started walking.  
  
"Wow Ray! You didn't get out of shape one bit!"  
  
Kevin sounded really impressed.  
  
"Thanks Kev! I work out a lot!" He smiled at Kevin in such a charming way, that Kev almost melted away.  
  
After a few hours they stopped for a brake. Mariah and Kevin were talking, Gary was eating and Lee was pulling Ray into one of the bushes with him. He was still kissing him as he let down his and Rays pants and turned Ray so he faced a tree. Before the others had even noticed they were missing, they had already finished and come back again.  
  
'Ok that was the first one, 2 more to go here.' he smiled and wondered if Kai had already gotten to it.  
  
"Hey Ray! Come on!! We wanna get going again!"  
  
"Coming!!" 'Oh yea. I'll be coming. hehe'  
  
Kevin was already getting out of breath. 5 hours walking and only 30 minutes brake was just too much for him. Ray noticed him staggering and saw his chance.  
  
"Hey Kev!"  
  
Kevin turned his head and looked at Ray.  
  
"Want me to carry you? You look kind of exhausted."  
  
Kevin started smiling. He liked the idea of being carried by such a good looking guy like Ray was.  
  
"Wow that would be great Ray!!!"  
  
Ray smiled and went to pick the smaller boy up. 'Ok next time we make a halt he's mine' He began grinning again, which made Kevin melt, as it always did.  
  
He carried him for about another hour until they all agreed on making one more stop before starting on their way back again. Ray sat down with Kevin a little off from the others.  
  
"You know you're pretty attractive, Kev." He smiled his Ray-Kitty-Smile. (1)  
  
Kevin blushed.  
  
"You really think so?!"  
  
"Hmmm." He pulled up one eyebrow starting to grin evilly. "You know. I'd really like to have sex with you.."  
  
Kevin turned chilly-pepper-red. "Really?... But. I mean. don't you date Kai??"  
  
"Well. yes. but you look so damned cute. What do you say?!" Again this charming smile.. Kevin just couldn't resist.. Ray saw how Kevin looked at him and leaned over to kiss him. Since the others couldn't see them anyway he pinned Kevin on the ground after turning him around. When Mariah came to tell them that they were going to leave again they had already finished and were talking.  
  
'Ok. now comes the hardest task. and the one I wish I would not have to do.. Gary..'  
  
He had one more stop and one more person. Perfect!  
  
He kept thinking about how he could get Gary to do it with him, but came to no solution. This guy was totally ignoring every kind of flirt! Not even Ray's 100% irresistible Ray-Kitty-Smile got to him!!! He was going to have to make it clearer. The next stop Ray went up to Gary and started whispering in his ear.  
  
"Hey Gary. You know. I feel like fucking. so how bout you do it with me?"  
  
Gary looked at him and whispered back.  
  
"What here??"  
  
"Yea. right there in the bushes."  
  
"Öhm. ok!"  
  
Gary grabbed Ray's hand and led him away from the others into the bush. When they came back the others had already left.  
  
'Great! First I have to do it with him to win the stupid bet and than I even get to walk home alone with him!'  
  
It was already getting dark and so they set off together. They came back about half an hour after the others. Ray was so exhausted that he didn't even eat dinner. He went straight to bed. 'Wow this bet is totally exhausting me. oh well. at least how things are looking now I'll be winning' He grinned and than fell asleep. He didn't even hear Kai come in.  
  
'Well someone looks exhausted. hehe. oh well better go to bed to. tomorrow I'll be getting up early again..' Kai went to bed too. 'I wonder Kitty. will you win?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) This cute little smile where his fangs show *smile*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chi: Wow I don't believe it!!! I actually finished!!!  
  
Ray: *applause* Well that's it.  
  
Kai: You'll hurry up with the next chapter, right Chi-chan???  
  
Chi: *sweatdrop* Yes..  
  
Kai: Good girl!  
  
Ray: Please R&R!!!  
  
Kai+Ray: Bye!!!  
  
Chi: HEY!!! THIS IS MY FIC!!!! Don't I get to say anything?!  
  
Ray: NO!!  
  
Chi: *snief* Well bye. 


	3. Kai Day one

Chi: Gomen that it took so long!!!! But I was really in stress! And all those other storys (Yes I know there's only three more right now and one I finished) so please don't be mad it took so long!  
  
Kai: She doesn't own anything....  
  
Ray: And we're more than happy about it!  
  
Chi: Püh! Oh well here goes the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Kai - Day one'  
  
Ray had already been gone when Kai had gotten up. Why the heck did he sleep in so late? That wasn't the way he was the type of person to... wait a minute... wasn't his alarm clock supposed to go off? He looked over to the side of his bed, when he saw the clock he smiled.  
  
'Two can play that game, Ray.'  
  
The clock was plugged out. And Kai knew who had done it. Kai lay back, thinking about what he'd be doing to Ray to get back at him for this, when he looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit!" he jumped out of his bed and started getting dressed.  
  
'Oh no! It's already 2.23 pm! I was supposed to go blade with Tala and Ian at 12! Damned Ray! I'll get back at you for this one!'  
  
He came downstairs and ran into Tala, literarily.  
  
"Can't you watch where you're.... oh Tala. Sorry I didn't show up."  
  
"Hn.... no big deal. Me and Ian didn't either. We accidentally put the alarm on 2 o'clock instead of 11.30."  
  
"Still wanna go blade a little?"  
  
"No not really. Ian and I decided on going into the city some, I just wanted to come by and ask you if you'd like to come."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Ok we'll meet you back here in half an hour."  
  
"See ya then."  
  
When Kai came into the hotel hall he saw Tala right away and went over to him.  
  
"Hey Kai." Tala didn't even turn towards him.  
  
'Wow this is going to be hard....'  
  
"Hey.... where's...." Kai started, but was interrupted by Tala.  
  
"Ian? He should be here any minute."  
  
"Ok....."  
  
"Hey guys!" Ian said while walking towards them.  
  
"Hn." Kai and Tala answered.  
  
"So where are we going Tala?" he started the conversation again. Ian seemed to be used to being sort of ignored Kai thought.  
  
"First I need some new clothes and then we can go to the park some." Tala turned to leave the hotel already, Kai and Ian followed.  
  
After walking for about an hour they finally reached the store Tala wanted to go to.  
  
"We're there..." Tala stopped in front of the store. When Kai looked up to see what kind of a store this was he almost fainted!  
  
"This is a joke, right Tala?" it just couldn't be true! Tala only looked at him angrily.  
  
"He always goes here to get his things." Ian answered instead of Tala.  
  
"But this is a MISS SIXTY store!!!" Kai just couldn't believe this!  
  
"So what's your point Kai?" Tala asked, a little anger swinging in his voice. Kai caught himself.  
  
"Nothing. They probably have..... great clothes.... here...."  
  
'As if....' he thought, but wasn't gonna say it.  
  
The three went into the store.  
  
"Hey Kai... what do you think of this?" Tala came out wearing some tight pants and a tight shirt with 'Miss Sixty' written on.  
  
"Öhm...."  
  
'Wait a minute... this could be my chance... hehe' he was still holding the things Ian had given him to hold. He looked to see if anyone was watching.  
  
"You know Tala... I think you should try this." he randomly grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
"Hm ok..." Tala just wanted to grab it when Kai held it where he couldn't reach.  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to try this on.....?" Tala asked a little irritated.  
  
"I'll help you... hehe" he grinned as he pushed a totally confused looking Tala into the dressing room.  
  
"Kai....?" he started but was stopped by a kiss from Kai.  
  
'Hehe one down.....'  
  
"Tala??? Kai???" Ian asked a little unsure.  
  
"Hn?" Kai answered coming back out of the dressing room, Tala following.  
  
"I'll just take these clothes..." he said to Ian while going to the cash register to pay.  
  
Later on they were sitting in the park at the lake.  
  
"Anybody want some ice cream?" Tala asked while getting up.  
  
"Yea... Vanilla."  
  
"Ok how bout you Kai?" Tala turned to face Kai.  
  
"Nope. But a coke would be great."  
  
"Ok so one Vanilla ice cream for you and a coke for you."  
  
"Yep." both answered.  
  
"Ok see you in a little while." Tala started walking away.  
  
'This is my chance. Ok how do we do this?.... Oh well....'  
  
Kai leaned over to Ian and kissed him. First Ian looked at him confused, then he smiled, grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him into the bushes next to where they were sitting.  
  
"Ok Kai here's your coke and here's your ice Ian." Tala handed the two their food and drink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sorry it took so long... I hope you weren't bored."  
  
"We found something interesting to do..." Kai answered as Ian turned red. Tala didn't notice.  
  
"Well ok... but it's getting late, we should be going back when we've finished eating and drinking."  
  
Kai looked at his watch.  
  
"You're right Tala.... come on let's go." Kai got up and started walking.  
  
When they got back to the hotel it was late already. Kai went into the bar with Tala and Ian. After an hour and a half about he went back to his room and saw Ray sleeping already.  
  
He wondered how Ray was doing with their bet as he went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
A little after Kai had fallen asleep Ray woke up again and saw Kai.  
  
'He sure looks tired.... but I'll be the one winning this bet Kai hehe.'  
  
He kissed Kai on the forehead and turned to the side again.  
  
'You don't stand a chance against me.... you look good... but I look better!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chi: Well that's Chappie 3 *fg* I hope you like it!  
  
Ray: Hmmm I only got the last lines!!!  
  
Kai: So? I only got the last lines in the Chappie before!  
  
Ray: That's irrelevant! I want more lines!  
  
Chi: Sorry. no can do. This is Kai's Chappie! Next one's yours again.  
  
Ray: Well. ok.. I guess..  
  
Kai: Please R&R and tell the girl what you think about her fic!  
  
Ray: Thanks! Bye!  
  
Chi: Hm thanks guys. Bye!!! 


End file.
